


Knight's Crucible

by Monovoir



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Ascendance, Coma, Epilogue Continuation, Original Story - Freeform, Post-Canon, SBURB, The Homestuck Epilogues, non-canon, semi-canon, ultimate self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monovoir/pseuds/Monovoir
Summary: A continuation of the original Hiveswap Visual Novel, King's Court.Follow Nuklan Kanvar on their journey from the core of their psyche.read King's Court here: https://itch.io/c/461851/kings-courtjoin the King's Court discord server here: https://discord.gg/SQd4e4R





	1. Chapter 1

**???: Why do you fight?**

**Nuklan: Why?**

**???: Yes. What’s your reason?**

**Nuklan: Because I care for him.**

**???: You fight… to make someone happy?**

**Nuklan: His happiness is my happiness.**

**???: So it’s really that simple? He commands you to fight and die and you’ll do it?**

**Nuklan: Without question.**

**???: Surely, you’ve had your doubts.**

**Nuklan: N… nope.**

**???: Be honest with yourself. Even once. What has he ever done for you?**

**Nuklan: When I do my job, I’m praised. He loves me.**

**???: He loves the service you provide. Is that your reason to fight? Because you want to be praised?**

**Nuklan: Yes.**

**???: How Pathetic.**

**Nuklan: What… do you live for then? If not for praise?**

**???: I don’t need a purpose. I exist for myself.**

**Nuklan: Who are you anyway?**

**???: It’s simple enough. I’m you.**

**Nuklan: But, I’m me.**

**(Nuklan): You are. But at the same time, you aren’t. You are the you the world sees. I am your true self. The one that lives in the shadow you cast.**

**Nuklan: You don’t act anything like me.**

**(Nuklan): Perhaps you’re the one who isn’t acting like they should.**

**(Nuklan): That’s a very reductive way to look at it, don’t you think?**

**Nuklan: Okay, Mx. Wiseperson, enlighten me.**

**(Nuklan): What does it mean to be Nuklan? Is it the state of being inside Nuklan’s body? Is it a state of mind? If so, is that state of mind my own or yours?**

**Nuklan: How am I supposed to know?**

**(Nuklan): If you open your mind, you might actually learn something. Is it perhaps that your ultimate self has been corrupted by the interpretation of you dwelling in others?**

**(Nuklan): Is that why you’re acting like such a child? Wishing someone was here to praise you even when you have failed?**

**Nuklan: I haven’t done anything wrong!**

**(Nuklan): Oh, but you have. You lost to Tanesa. You showed your beloved master how valuable you were on the field of battle, that being not at all. You were captured by Seesil and delivered into a life of servitude you don’t even get to be conscious for. Who knows what moves Sees could be putting on you right now.**

**Nuklan: SHUT UP!**

**Nuklan: JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW. I’M NOT SEESIL’S TOY! I DIDN’T FAIL, I DIDN’T!**

**(Nuklan): But, I guess that’s all fine and dandy since you love Seesil oh so much. Face it, you’ll be with anyone who’s willing to stomach your sickening need for affection. You’re thirsty for the nectar of love, Nuklan.**

**Nuklan: Shut up! I don’t love him! I don’t! He’s my friend! Or at least-**

**(Nuklan): He was?**

**Nuklan: Yeah.**

**(Nuklan): He has his reasons. And they’re sure to be better than yours. Your flimsy motivation makes you dependent and weak.**

**Nuklan: Why are you being so mean to me? What do you get out of it?**

**(Nuklan): Shouldn’t you know the answer? After all, this is what you really think of yourself.**

**(Nuklan): What do you think the others think of you?**

**Vizlah: Nuklan’s so WEIRD. He’s just a coworker but, he clings onto me…**

**Nuklan: No.**

**Demios: Artios’s helpstaff is all bad news. Especially Kanvar.**

**Nuklan: No, shut up.**

**Artios: He’s too weak to aid me. We’ll only die trying to protect him.**

**Nuklan: Artios…**

**Tanesa: He’s not worthy of Artios’s grace.**

**Nuklan: She’s…**

**(Nuklan): Right.**

**Nuklan: …**

**(Nuklan): It must be hard. Depending on other people.**

**(Nuklan): You’re always looking to them for approval and some will never give it.**

**Nuklan: Isn’t that what everyone wants? People to care about them.**

**Nuklan: It’s what you want too, isn’t it?**

**(Nuklan): In some way, yes. But get too close and problems arise. Everyone has barriers, Nuklan.**

**(Nuklan): It’s the Hedgehog’s Dilemma.**

**Nuklan: What the hell are you talking about?**

**(Nuklan): Hedgehogs have such a hard time sharing warmth. When they come too close, they stab each other with their quills.**

**(Nuklan): The same goes for us. The closer you get to people, the easier it is for them to hurt you.**

**Nuklan: I don’t care about that.**

**(Nuklan): You don’t?**

**Nuklan: I know that Artios and Seesil managed to hurt me because I’m close to them. But, there’s still so many good trolls in the world I’ve yet to meet. There’s people who deserve what Artios- No, what I fight for! A world where trolls like us stand a fighting chance!**

**Nuklan: This isn’t about how I feel, it’s about how Alternia feels.**

**Nuklan: Maybe fighting purely for others IS pathetic but, it’s better than running away from everything like a coward. You keep telling me to think and yet you don’t wonder why there are two of us!**

**Nuklan: Maybe it’s so we can actually listen to each other? Don’t you want out of this? Don’t you want to go home?**

**(Nuklan): I… what? You… can’t be serious. You want me to COME WITH YOU?**

**(Nuklan): You’re supposed to be doing everything in your power to reject me like a nobleman turns his nose up at oblog meat product.**

**Nuklan: It’s what you want though, isn’t it? It’s what I’d want and you’re me.**

**(Nuklan): You’re… right.**

**Nuklan: You wanted me to start living for myself, right? What better way to start than helping you. Helping myself.**

 

**You feel… You aren’t sure how you feel. This is the first time you’ve felt anything since you arrived here. Where exactly is here anyway?**

**It’s as if the borders that determine where you end and the world begins are being redrawn. Nuklan Kanvar, you are remembering what it’s like to exist. To suffer, to run away, to stand and fight. You are remembering these things, but you are also learning new things. The boy you love, you’ve settled for something that was not satisfying. Are you really going to let yourself float in the abyss without closure? Without telling him how you really feel?**

**No. You will not let it end this way.**

**Wake up.**

**Wake up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You sit bolt upright, drenched in a cold sweat. You have no idea where you are. This is not your hive and this is not your jacket. Instead, you sit clothed in a green business suit with a skirt. It’s not bad. You kinda like it but, you have no idea where you got i- OH CRAP.  
Your inner monologue is interrupted by a flash of green light and a crackle of thunder right behind you. You turn your head slowly, don’t want to alert whoever’s behind you with any sudden movements. **

****

**SEESIL: <0> oh hello  
SEESIL: <0> youre finally awake?**

****

**It’s Seesil. The corners of his mouth are curled into a smile that you used to take so much comfort in. You know the truth though. You know that there’s something sinister about this boy.**

****

**NUKLAN: W#at do you want?**

****

**His eyes go wide as if he wasn’t expecting you to talk back. You stare at each other for what feels like hours until you decide to break the stark silence.**

****

**NUKLAN: #ow long have I been out, Palmer?**

****

**You call him by his last name because you think it makes you sound both intimidating and extra angry. Instead, it just makes you seem kind of awkward. He doesn’t answer you so you ask again.**

****

**NUKLAN: #ow.  
NUKLAN: Long. **

****

**He bites his lower lip, two fangs sticking out on either side. Did… did Seesil always have fangs? The glow he had the day you arrived here clicks on. This time however, it seems to not be an act of intimidation, but a response to fear. Whatever his plan in bringing you here, you talking back was NOT part of it.  
Seesil is taking steps back. He’s trying to get away but, you grab his wrist in desperation. You NEED answers. Is Artios alright? What creep changed your clothes? Why are you even here? How does Seesil know this doctor person? In fact…**

****

**NUKLAN: Or s#ould I be asking you, DOC?**

****

****SEESIL: <0> oh im not the doctor if thats what youre asking  
SEESIL: <0> but… why are you talking to me like that?  
SEESIL: <0> you never say that sort of thing to me, darling.

****

**NUKLAN: DARLING? Seesil, I am NOT your “Darling”. Not after w#at you did. You betrayed everyone we called friends, Seesil. You’re a traitor and a dirty one at t#at. And you #ave t#e nerve to say t#at to me? T#at’s disgusting!**

**Out of the corner of your eye, you see a photo frame in the shape of a red heart. In it is a photo of you and Seesil that you don’t remember taking. In it, you’re wearing the same green suit top and skirt you’re wearing now and Seesil is holding you tight. You remember in an instant what Seesil or whatever was controlling him the day you arrived said to you. Something about rewriting you with loyalty to Seesil.**

****

**You**  
**Snap.  
**Your grip on Seesil’s wrist tightens. Your other hand grasps at the direction of his neck. He is lifted off the ground by your mental energy. You’re about to Darth Vader this bastard unless he gives you some answers.****

********** **

**NUKLAN: W#at did you DO TO ME?**

****

**SEESIL: <0> i- i didnt do anyth-**

****

**You choke him harder.**

****

**NUKLAN: W#AT DID YOU DO?**

****

**SEESIL: <0> the doctor. he-**

****

**Seesil gasps. He looks like he’s about to tell you what’s up so you ease up on him. Not by much though.**

****

**SEESIL: <0> he told he hed fixed your rebel streak**  
SEESIL: <0> that you would finally be safe  
SEESIL: <0> we would finally be safe  
SEESIL: <0> toogether

****

**You slam him into the ground. Together? He couldn’t mean.... Oh god, he did. Ew ew ew ew! This has to be the most disgusting thing you’ve ever experienced.**

****

**NUKLAN: So first, you kidnap me.**  
NUKLAN: T#en your creepy “intuition mentor” brainwas#es me.  
NUKLAN: And now you t#ink you’ve built a legitimate relations#ip wit# me on any grounds?

****

**You can’t take this sitting down. Rising to your feet, your shoes clack over to where Seesil lies prone.Your scowl burns with the ferocity of the Alternian sun, not that it can burn up a monster like him. Your sharp teeth are bared at him. If he tries anything funny, you’ll kill him. You swear you will. You just had an entire mind journey about accepting yourself and self improvement. That starts with not taking this freak’s garbage.**  
He weakly reaches a hand for your shoe and you stomp on it. Your full weight is applied to his disgusting, glowing fingers. The sound he lets out is unlike anything you’ve ever heard before. It makes your skin crawl up your back.  


****

**NUKLAN: #ow do I get #ome?**

****

**SEESIL: <0> w-  
SEESIL: <0> what?**

****

**NUKLAN: I want to leave. You WILL let me leave or else.**

****

**You kind of like this new, intimidating you. You’ve never made a boy fear you before. It’s pretty fun.**

****

**SEESIL: <0> the grandfather clocks.  
SEESIL: <0> one of them is bound to lead home.**

****

**NUKLAN: You don’t KNOW?**

****

**SEESIL: <0> why would i ever want to leave?**  
SEESIL: <0> the doctor provides me with knowledge and life  
SEESIL: <0> i have all that i could ever want right at my finger tips  
SEESIL: <0> and you expect me to return to a world where i am a pariah?  
SEESIL: <0> i have everything i want here  
SEESIL: <0> i can learn whatever i choose and i can share it with you

****

**NUKLAN: Well, I’m leaving so you aren’t s#aring s#it wit# me.**

****

**You don’t bother helping Seesil off the ground. You don’t know how you know but, you know full well where the clocks in question are. Your feet move without you really thinking. Before you know it you’re running. The air pumping into your lungs is filling with smoke and you don’t care. You don’t have time to concern yourself with silly things like “mansion fires” or this silly little orb creature in the black hoodie. You run right past them and into the grand foyer.**  
**You slam a clock’s door open and dive inside. The way to the other end is a Doctor Who-like time vortex. Not that you’ve ever seen Doctor Who or its troll equivalent. This is just a narrative shorthand you cannot possibly understand.  
**The Timey-Whimey Portal spits you out in a place that looks… nothing like Alternia but, you see a group of three trolls in the distance. Emeralds are jutting out of the ground at odd angles and towering heights. The light of a much gentler sun than the one from your home reflects off of the crystals in a rather elegant way. Everything is basked in green.****

********** **

**NUKLAN: #ey! Over #ere!**

****

****

****

**The strangers cock their heads in your direction. Among them are a yellow, jade, and olive blooded troll. Two girls, one boy. The yellow girl looks oddly familiar. Her right eye is yellow like your own but,her left is apple red. She wears a grey crop-top jacket like an RPG protagonist. Her horns look exactly like your own. When she turns her body to face you, you see that she’s even wearing YOUR sign on her shirt. She opens her mouth.**

********

****

********

**MAGRIT: Wh-who ARE you????**

********

********

********

**Oh no way. You are NOT doing the “Argue with your shadow” thing again. Not two chapters in a row. This tomfoolery will not stand.**

********** **

********

********** **

**NUKLAN: T#e name’s Nuklan. Nuklan Kanvar. W#at are you doing wit# my sign?**

********** **

********** **

********** **

**MAGRIT: Your sign? MY name is Kanvar and this sign belongs to me.**

********** **

************ ** **

********** **

**NUKLAN: Look, t#ey reuse signs all t#e time but, never w#ile t#e ORIGINAL bearer is still alive. So w#at are you doing wit# my last name and si-**

********** **

************** ** ** **

********** **

**A crackpot theory occurs to you. Seesil never answered how long you were out.**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**NUKLAN: O# god...  
NUKLAN: I t#ink… I’m your ancestor. **

************ ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

************ ** **

**The look you get from her and her friends are just as baffled as you feel right now. You think you can’t possibly be right but, the closer you look, the more similar these other two trolls look to Seesil and Vizlah. Their horns are the same and the olive wears her sign.**

************** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

**NUKLAN: Palmer and Jinjei rig#t?**

************** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

**KAYVEN: What?**

************** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

**COLLIE: how’d you know our names?**

************** ** ** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

**There it is. Just like you’d thought.**

**************** ** ** ** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**NUKLAN: I knew your ancestors too…**

**************** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**MAGRIT: #old up, do you guys think this whole ancestor thing is real? There’s no way whoever this is can be my ancestor, right?**

**************** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**NUKLAN: I wouldn’t be so sure.**

**************** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**KAYVEN: I believe them.**

**************** ** ** ** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**The jade steps in front of her friends. There’s a sparkle in her eyes that reminds you of what you used to think Seesil was like. She’s definitely related to him.**

****************** ** ** ** ** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**KAYVEN: D0n’t y0u guys remember th0se rec0rds I was telling y0u ab0ut?  
KAYVEN: H0w that man talked t0 me directly. Even said my name!**

****************** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**NUKLAN: Seesil?**

****************** ** ** ** ** **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**KAYVEN: H0w did y0u kn0w his name?**

****************** ** ** ** ** **

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**NUKLAN: We-**

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**You wanted to say “Were friends” but, that might come off as ominous.**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**NUKLAN: -Go way back.  
NUKLAN: #e always was recording stuff. I t#oug#t #e just #ad a podcast….**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**KAYVEN: ?:0**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**How did she… do that with her mouth? That’s beside the point. You move on to the olive.**

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**COLLIE: If you’re an ancestor, then what are you doing here? Why are you our age?**

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**KAYVEN: Maybe F0eb0s kn0ws s0mething! She HAS been messing with time since we g0t here!**

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**NUKLAN: Time, #u#?  
NUKLAN: I’ll be #onest. Even I don’t know #ow I got #ere. It’s a long story t#at even I don’t understand.**

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Magrit takes out her palmhusk and starts texting on it. She’s ignoring you like it isn’t the coolest thing ever that she could be talking to her ANCESTOR.  
After the most awkward 5 minutes of your life, she narrows her eyes at you.**

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**MAGRIT: She says she doesn’t know anything, but it’s possible.  
MAGRIT: I have my suspicions though.**

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**NUKLAN: Suspicions like?**

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**MAGRIT: You’re probably just a construct sampled from my subconscious curiosity as to what those who came before me are like.**

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************ ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**NUKLAN: But the other two can see me so that kind of shoots that in the foot, huh?**

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Magrit doesn’t let her eyes meet yours anymore. Is she embarrassed? Is she angry? You aren’t sure. It’s always hard for you to get a read on new people.**

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**MAGRIT: Well either way, you’re coming with us. Can’t have a mysterious stranger running around without us keeping track of them.**

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	3. Chapter 3

Magrit, you have no idea what got you where you are now.  
Okay, Maybe you have some ideas. You’re a member of the Better Alternia Society. Under the leadership of The Heiress, you fought to dismantle the oppressive systems at the core of the Alternian Government. And you were making amazing progress! There hadn’t been a public execution in 2 weeks, there were bronze legislacerators now and everything. (Note: They did a lot more legaling and a lot less lacerating.)  
Of course, being the one community standing between thousands of trolls and death is tiring. The Heiress suggested you all take a break. And in that break, she’d play a game. You and the rest of her inner circle were invited to play too. And like hell you’re gonna refuse an invitation from The Heiress.  
Jump forward two weeks and you haven’t seen Alternia since. The seven of you stand alone in a world so far from the one you tried so hard to save with no hope of getting home. Your lusus, imbued with knowledge you have no idea how she obtained and floating with a new, ghostly tail, assures you Alternia will be no more by the time you’re done. It’s all so bittersweet. The world that would have gladly chewed you up and spat you out is gone but, with it goes everything you’d grasped for during the past nine solar sweeps. So many trolls you’ve helped you will never see again.  
Even then, you have no time to mourn them. This game had given you an important goal and a time limit. The seven of you have a perigee and a half to defeat the Black King and claim the ultimate reward. This reward has been described to you only in vague terms by your sprite-lusus-guide-mom. Apparently it involves a frog but, you aren’t sure how. You and two of your most trusted friends were on your way to figure it out when this stranger in a pretty-looking suit showed up claiming to be your ancestor.  
You’re currently giving them the staredown while you wait on your… acquaintance Foebos to get here to check on them. Foebos is an expert on these kinds of shenanigans. You think you can trust her to get to the bottom of this.  
Your stare pierces the interloper like a pen through a balloon, a sword through unsuspecting imps, like a metaphor that’s gone off the rails through your willingness to finish this sentence. They sit cross-legged in a chair that faces yours, trying to match your face’s intensity but, clearly not being all that into it. You haven’t spoken a word to each other since you arrived. They break that silence with a question.  
NUKLAN: W#ere exactly ARE we?  
MAGRIT: Classified.  
NUKLAN: O#, so t#at’s w#at we’re doing now?  
MAGRIT: Also classified.  
You aren’t letting them have anything until you know you can trust them. It’s just too risky. But, if they are your ancestor, you have some questions. Most trolls don’t ever get a chance to know where they came from. If this is really happening, it’s unprecedented. Sometimes you wonder why you’re even here. You yearn for answers but, is it really possible that you’ll get them?  
You spend the next hour in silence, pondering this until a lanky clown girl smashes through the door.  
FOEBOS: Alllllllll right! Is this the guy?  
NUKLAN: Wouldn’t say guy tb#.  
FOEBOS: oh! Is this the them?  
MAGRIT: No. This troll you’ve never seen before in your life and who is wearing my sign isn’t the one I was telling you about. Come with me and I’ll show you where they went. OBVIOUSLY.  
FOEBOS: Now now, this isn’t the time for sarcasm. If we’ve got one of them temporal disasters on our hands, who knows what’ll happen?  
FOEBOS: HAHA just kidding! It’s me!  
FOEBOS: In case you’re curious, the timeline’ll be thrown right into the space-time garbage bin and we’ll all be doomed to die a horrible death.  
FOEBOS: No biggie tho.  
MAGRIT: Only you could say “No biggie” to that…  
MAGRIT: Could you just work your magic or whatever and get this over with?  
FOEBOS: It’s not magic, MarMar. You know magic’s fake as hell anyway.  
FOEBOS: I just… have a sense for this sort of thing.  
MAGRIT: Like magic.  
FOEBOS: No, I just said magic is fake as hell!  
FOEBOS: Now out of the way, lemmie touch ‘em!  
You begrudgingly oblige. This woman has got to be one of the most annoying trolls you’ve ever met. Her libertine attitude drives you up a wall. And not in THAT way. You aren’t sure why you even thought that because you don’t think of her as a rival. She’s just a nuisance.  
She lays her hands on your ancestor (citation needed). One on their forehead and one on their shoulder. Foebos makes some clicking noises with her tongue and hums a little bit. Then, she backs off.  
FOEBOS: Well, they don’t seem dangerous at least.  
FOEBOS: The fabric of reality doesn’t NOT want them here. I’ll say that much.  
MAGRIT: That’s the best you’ve got?  
FOEBOS: What did you expect? How am I supposed to verify your crackpot ancestor theory?  
FOEBOS: Pretty rad if true tho. Lemmie know if you figure it out.  
FOEBOS: anyway imma bout to head out. Got a quest to win.  
MAGRIT: You know this is supposed to be a team game right?  
NUKLAN: Sorry, w#at’s t#is about a game?  
MAGRIT: Classified.  
FOEBOS: What’s this “Classified” bull? We can just tell them, y’know.  
MAGRIT: I really don’t even wanna get started on explaining. Why don’t you do it?  



	4. Chapter 4

Games with influences on reality weren’t too uncommon back on Alternia so, Nuklan didn’t take much convincing.  
NUKLAN: #old up, you know t#e #eiress?  
NUKLAN: W#at’s #er name?  
MAGRIT: Marlea Rolaya  
You wonder what the heck is going on inside their head. Nuklan’s face cycles from shock to sadness to shock again. By the time they answer you, tears are streaming down their face with the biggest smile you’ve seen since you left Alternia.  
NUKLAN: We… We won?  
Are they alright? Nuklan’s sobbing is pretty gross, but at least they’re happy, you suppose. What’s this about winning? More ancestor nonsense?  
MAGRIT: Did you… know her ancestor too? There’s no way I’m gonna believe you knew the Empress. I’m not that gullible.  
Nuklan sniffles.  
NUKLAN: Wait, we still #ave an Empress?  
Their tears of joy turn into tears of sadness at the drop of a hat.  
NUKLAN: But w#at #appened to Artios Rolaya? You’ve #eard t#at name before, right?  
FOEBOS: Oh, I have! Wasn’t he that guy that got the floor mopped with him by that Trizza chick?  
MAGRIT: Foebos!  
FOEBOS: What? I’m just sayin what happened.  
NUKLAN: I guess it’s my turn to tell a story, #u#?  
NUKLAN: Did you know Marlea probably isn’t the only kid in #er caste?  
MAGRIT: Why would I believe that?  
NUKLAN: Because t#at’s exactly #ow it was for Artios. #e #atched only a nig#t after Trizza but, it was already too late. S#e’d be t#e one to try and go for t#e t#rone.  
NUKLAN: Unless…  
FOEBOS: Unless…  
The two of then stare at you with a smile on their face. You sigh exasperatedly.  
MAGRIT: Unless.  
NUKLAN: Unless Artios foug#t back. If t#ere’s one t#ing t#at every troll s#ould know and respect about Artios Rolaya, it’s t#at #is resolve is made of steel and coated in s#ining gold!  
Their eyes alight, Nuklan recounts to you a story of trials and tribulations. One of a ragtag group of rebels, living in a rougher, tougher Alternia than the one you used to populate. Drones really used to just take people?  
You learn of a group of seven, a little like your own, lead by Artios Rolaya. Nuklan tells of their brave deeds of knighthood at the prince’s behalf. Hardwork and elbow grease were their most important resources in their journey to the top! You wish you had brought some popcorn because this story is absolutely enthralling. The danger, the adventure, the teenage drama!  
And then Nuklan just stopped talking. Their eyes were fixated on their shoes. They couldn’t bare to look at you after a certain point.  
NUKLAN: And t#en I never saw t#em again…  
NUKLAN: I fell into a coma and ended up here.  
NUKLAN: And now I’m #earing t#at we didn’t win… and yet, our bloodline still outlived Trizza.  
MAGRIT: Our?  
NUKLAN: Mine and yours. And also Marlea’s. Artios never #ad a matesprit or kismesis but, t#e drones still came around. I #ad to do somet#ing.  
MAGRIT: Wait, so you mean…  
MAGRIT: You and… Marlea’s ancestor?  
They nod. You can’t believe this. Knowing where you came from is weird as hell.  



	5. Chapter 5

As long as there is a narrative, there are certain threats that will never go away. With a narrative comes conflict. With conflict comes suffering.  
Suffering that could be easily avoided if only things took a different course. But alas, a narrative, while observed, will always have conflict. Sometimes, when there IS no bad guy, a choice has to be made.  
The choice in question is to wait for a new danger to rear its ugly head   
or to take up the antagonist mantle yourself.  
Are we “evil”? No, I wouldn’t say so.  
We’re rational. A familiar threat is safer than an unknown.  
By being the threat, we may be liberated from the narrative one day.  
I broke free once. Or so I thought. But the narrative gaze is a carapacian fanboy that yearns for English’s plush rump.  
Who's English?  
Not important. What is important is that you do everything I’ve told you to.  
You’ve got it… Doctor.  
Dude, what the hell? I know you were trying to be intimidating while also conveying to readers that you look up to me as a logical extension of your weird academic hard on for my sweaty autoresponder, uu, and also a fucking clown trapped within a puppet but, don’t call me that. I don’t have a doctorate, it makes you sound like Igor and not a suave, sexy villain. That’s what we are, suave, sexy villains.  
Sorry, Mr. Strider. I’ll try harder in the future. That is, as long as you hold up your end of the bargain.  
Right, right, secrets of the universe and less conditional immortality. (However, still conditional because that’s how that shit works. There’s no such thing as unconditional immortality. What kind of unscientific moron do you take me for?) In other words, godhood.  
I’d believed you remembered the promises made. Why did you recount them just now?  
I know it’s absolutely inscrutable at first but, this whole narrative control thing comes with having to explain implied things to people who can’t extrapolate missing information. How else are readers supposed to know that all I need you to do is keep Nuklan’s possie of daughters and also some douchebag dog chad on track? It’s not really for you. I trust you. Who I don’t trust is them.  
You at home, imagine me turning directly toward the camera like that juicy tomato from Veggie Tales. You know the one. Oh, unless you have Scope Of Foe Bee A or however it’s spelled. In that case, too fucking bad. Can’t come get a bite of this juicy tomato ass.  
I’ll just waltz all the way down to the grocery store and see if they want a piece of what You. Can’t. Have.  
Sir.  
You know, that show definitely had to awaken something in someone, right? There’s some catholic school teen who went “Hmmm, Cucumber, huh?”  
Sir?  
Like, Have you ever heard of vore? I’ve heard of vore and I wish I hadn’t. Not because it’s bad but, because now I’ve just thought of the idea that there’s someone who really wants to devour sentient vegetables. Like, I draw the line at anthropomorphizing real food. You can’t eat without thinking that your fuckin broccoli eats smaller, nonsentient broccoli? How degenerate.  
SIR!  
What? What do you want? Can’t you see I’m giving the most powerful soliloqueer on Veggie Tales that has ever been given in the history of intelligent life? This shit’s important. That’s lesson 2. Everything I say is important and you’d better listen.  
But, what does it have to do with liberation from the narrative or me living a happy life eternal with the troll I love?  
Okay, so maybe not all of my words are “relevant” but, they are “essential”. Rose would give you a whole manifesto on the topic if she were here right now. Which, she is but, she can’t hear any of this. This is just a bro jam for ascended BROS only.  
Now tell me one more time, just to wrap up our intermission, what do I need you to do?  
Keep a close eye on my ex-matesprit and their newfound gaggle of teens. Heard them in the direction of success in their game while adding Nuklan and I to the session in secret. Drop some hints that lead Nuklan to their… what did you call it? A quest bed? And then kill them while they sleep upon it. Do the same to myself and contact you once the party is ready to claim the ultimate reward?  
There you go, you’re on your way to villain monologuing! All you have to do is ham that up a little bit and say it in front of people who have the power to stop you.  
I learned from the best.  



	6. Chapter 6

SEESIL: <0> to kayven my descendant i want you to know that im proud of you.   
SEESIL: <0> you may not know it yet but you have some great things ahead of you  
SEESIL: <0> to tell you in detail would be to endanger your future  
SEESIL: <0> but you are prepared trust me  
SEESIL: <0> my name is seesil palmer  
SEESIL: <0> i have knowledge that not many trolls will be allowed to have  
SEESIL: <0> you are blessed to have a relationship between descendant and ancestor that is even as close as ours  
SEESIL: <0> as am i  
SEESIL: <0> most trolls leave this mortal coil without any knowledge of who is there to finish what they started  
SEESIL: <0> luckily for you i am blessed with a certain   
SEESIL: <0> intuition  
SEESIL:<0> a sort of additional sense that you too will be gifted one day if all goes to plan  
You rewind the record player  
SEESIL: <0> intuition  
Rewind.  
SEESIL:<0> intuition  
SEESIL: <0> a sort of additional sense that you too will be gifted one day if all goes to plan  
SEESIL: <0> i know things that i shouldnt  
SEESIL: <0> ive done some things with the knowledge that i regret  
SEESIL:<0> and ive done other things that i dont  
SEESIL: <0> whether it is a blessing or a curse depends on how you use it  
SEESIL: <0> kayven my descendant  
SEESIL: <0> go get em tiger  
You’ve reached the end of one of the handful of records you hold so dear. Listening to them was always a comfort to you. This “Seesil Palmer” has such a smooth, melodic voice. It was almost like his only job was to calm you down.   
It always seemed so special to you thinking that your ancestor had recorded something and left it for you and only you. He thought about the future and he wanted whoever came after him to know he cared. You don’t know how he knew your name but, one day when you gain his Intuition, you’re sure you’ll find out.   
But, is the relationship you share even special anymore? Magrit gets to meet her ancestor in the flesh! And while they’re older than you, they didn’t exactly seem “ancestor age”. Nuklan had to be about 18 or so sweeps old, right? You always thought ancestors died centuries before their descendants were born…   
You waste more precious time reflecting on this, alone in your respite block. Collie is waiting on you to finish changing in your common block. He didn’t want to leave you alone in the dangerous, dangerous Land of Raptors and Updrafts. Who knows what those birds, let alone the imps, will do to you? He said. You think it’s adorable that he worries about you and you don’t want him to stop even though you’re a perfectly capable girl and you could handle any raptor any time any where. He likes to feel needed and you like having him around.  
Stop blushing, you’re supposed to be making moves. Throwing on a two-piece rashguard suit and tying a jade green coat around your waist for style points, you leave your block and descend the stairs.   
COLLIE: what took you so long?  
KAYVEN: Y0u never ask a lady what she d0es al0ne  
You flash him a flirtatious wink as if you weren’t just slinking back into a sweeps-old, tired out coping mechanism again when you should be concerned about your friends’ well being. Collie doesn’t buy your explanation but, he backs off. The boy always knows how to STOP when you don’t want to be asked about something.   
You take Collie’s hand to help him off of your couch and don’t let go of it as the two of you walk out of your hive.   
Hand-in-hand, the two of you start brainstorming on how exactly you’re going to gather the resources needed to make your way forward. In this game, you work your way forward by gathering “Grist” from defeating enemies. You use this Grist to build your hive up taller and taller until you reach a checkpoint or Gate a certain distance above. Each of you has seven gates above your hive and they’re supposed to take you on a round trip to each others’ planets.  
OH, that’s another thing you can’t decide if is totally rad or a real bummer. Each and every player gets their own planet full of NPCs who give them quests and what not. You aren’t quite sure what they all have to do with gathering Grist and working toward the gates but, at least they’re friendly. In your case, there’s very friendly villages of blue chickens.  
This whole game seems rather convoluted in your humble opinion but, you aren’t a game designer so according to some critics, your word doesn’t matter. Oh well, those critics are all dead now. The eight of you are the only trolls left in the whole universe, apparently. At least, that’s what Shade told you.   
Shade is your lusus, who is now a sprite guide. He floats at all times, even without game magic and doesn’t like to leave the corner of your bathroom. He CAN but he doesn't like to.   
Collie notices you zoning out into internal monologue like you have a tendency to do, you feel like your Ancestor probably does that a lot too, and tries to snap you out of it.  
COLLIE: KV, are you alright?  
KAYVEN: 0h? What? Uh yeah I’m fine. S0rry ab0ut that, sweetie.  
You walk a little closer to him than you were before.   
KAYVEN: What d0 y0u think we get if we win?  
COLLIE: When.  
KAYVEN: When we win.  
KAYVEN: Like, maybe we can g0 h0me?  
COLLIE: Kay, you know that’s not it. All our lusii told us the same story. Alternia’s long gone.   
COLLIE: What comes next is in our hands.   
COLLIE: But what does that mean?  
KAYVEN: Maybe we’re making a new w0rld all t0gether?  
You look Collie in his big, soft eyes as you say this. There’s a somber element to the whole scenario. What DOES come next? With everything you know gone, do you rebuild what you knew or do you try to make a world better than the one you came from? Perhaps a mixture of the two? How do you honor the fallen in this new soci- Yeah, you’re both just laughing at each other now.  
COLLIE: Yeah right!  
KAYVEN: I kn0w, right? That’d be a ri0t!  
KAYVEN: Wh0 in their right mind w0uld let a bunch 0f ad0lescents pil0t the gr0wth 0f a new civilizati0n? AS IF!  
COLLIE: I’m not ready for that kind of responsibility, that’s for sure!  
COLLIE: Too much pressure. I’d prefer something more lowkey. Like a cottagehive in the middle of nowhere.  
KAYVEN: Same here!  
Perhaps your avoidance of positions of governmental leadership is a good thing. There’s a lot that could go wrong if someone like you were put in charge. There’s a lot you don’t know and you know that.   



	7. Chapter 7

The imp pounced from higher ground, a feeble atempt at a sneak attack. Bending your arm over your shoulder, you pull the trigger of your pistol three times. The first two bullets connect with the hands that intended to claw you. The third hits the chest and causes the monster to explode into grist. These funny little crystals are your ticket to success.   
COLLIE: Amazing shot!  
KAYVEN: Thanks, sweetie. I try.  
KAYVEN: Y0u aren’t d0ing t00 bad y0urself!  
Collie was twirling a battleaxe that was about as tall as he was, periodically stopping the rotation to slash at an imp or a basilisk.   
The odd thing about the Untitled Building Game was that getting resources didn’t seem that hard. All these enemies were punks!  
Or maybe Alternians are just built tough.   
Your concentration on this quandary is broken when Collie’s axe smashes down behind you, crushing a monster that tried to sneak up behind you while you were reloading.  
KAYVEN: Thanks, C0llie! <3  
COLLIE: Not a problem.  
Whether or not they’re weak or you’re strong doesn’t really matter to you that much. This is a game you intend to win and however that happens is however that happens.   
You and Collie spend a few hours grinding out grist before you get a call on your palmhusk.  
MAGRIT: #ey, Kayven. Are you actually going to finish up down there so you can get a move on? Gate 4’s waiting for you.  
KAYVEN: We’re there already? I’m 0n a r0ll t0day.  
MAGRIT: They give you so much of the stuff. This game’s economy doesn’t even begin to make sense to me.   
KAYVEN: D0n’t l00k a present h00fbeast in the nutriti0n shute. I’d rather it be t00 easy than 0ne 0f y0u get hurt.  
COLLIE: (Who is it?)  
KAYVEN: (Magrit.)  
MAGRIT: Is Collie there too?   
KAYVEN: Yeah.  
COLLIE: (Tell her I said hi…)  
KAYVEN: He says hi.  
MAGRIT: #ey, Collie.  
COLLIE: :)  
MAGRIT: Anyway, you’ve got a LOT of grist. You’re about 10 minutes away from Gate 5 but, just to be safe, I want you to go through number 4 first.  
KAYVEN: S0, if 0ne lead t0 my planet again, tw0 lead t0 y0urs, and three lead t0 Marlea, then where d0 y0u think f0ur g0es?   
MAGRIT: I think it’s going in reverse order of how we got here. But Marlea was last so it must lead back around to the first.  
MAGRIT: That’s Gilian.   
KAYVEN: N0…  
MAGRIT: Get over it. You have to work with her if we want to win.  
KAYVEN: Fine. I’ll get g0ing…  
You hang up the husk.  
KAYVEN: D0 y0u want t0 c0me with?  
COLLIE: Of course I’ll support my matesprit in this trying time.  
COLLIE: I stand by you in your attempt at spite.  
Collie sticks his tongue out before giving you a hug. When he lets you go, you pout at him and begin the hike back to your hive.  
KAYVEN: I’m n0t spiteful. We just… d0n’t get al0ng.   
You eventually reach the top of your hive. Magrit added a neat and tidy system of spiral staircases that lead to rooms containing each gate. You’re exhausted but, with Collie, you step through your fourth gate into a world yet unseen.  



End file.
